


Not Your Housewife

by tryslora



Series: And Omega Makes Family [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Jackson, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long, exhausting day and Jackson isn't in the mood for this. His friends are going back to college, and he's home with the baby, and <i>what</i> is that envelope in Derek's hand anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Housewife

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is in celebration of having over 100 followers on tumblr! Just a silly little piece of fluff for fun. :) As always, I do not own the characters or world of Teen Wolf (if I did, Jackson would somehow still be on the show!), I just like to play with them.

“Jackson!”

“Sh!” Jackson comes out with Toby cradled in his arms, the small one startling at the sound of his father’s voice. “He’s almost asleep, and if he doesn’t sleep now, it’s your turn. He’s teething, and he’s cranky, and Lydia didn’t have time to stay with him.” Because she’s getting ready to go back to school, which bothers Jackson somehow. Not that she’s going far away; she’ll still be right here in Beacon Hills. Out of them all, only Danny left the area for college. Scott and Isaac are both biology majors locally, hoping to become veterinarians. Allison’s studying history, and God only knows what Stiles is studying. And Lydia is a math major, with dual minors in physics and philosophy. Sometimes Jackson is exhausted just watching her study.

He rocks slightly to soothe Toby as Derek stands there, an envelope in his hand. Jackson’s patience is frayed, tired from another sleepless night and a long day. “What?” he asks. “Because if it isn’t something, I’d rather take a nap while you make dinner.”

And doesn’t that sound domestic? 

“I’m becoming a housewife,” Jackson mutters.

“No, you’re not.” Two steps closer and Derek puts the envelope into Jackson’s view, the letterhead of the local university visible, along with Jackson’s name. “That’s not what I expect from you.”

They shuffle to exchange baby for letter, and Jackson holds it, brow furrowed. “What is this?”

“I know what it should be,” Derek says. “But you won’t know for sure until you open it.”

Jackson sprouts a single claw and draws it under the seal, slitting the envelope neatly. The letter slides into his hand. _Dear Mr. Whittemore, we are pleased to notify you of your acceptance—_

“I didn’t apply.”

“I did it for you.” Derek presses his lips together, watchful. “You need to have a chance to decide what you want to do. This,” he shrugs the arm holding Toby. “Being my mate stole your future. So I’m fixing it. Sending you to college, major in what you want. Do what _you_ want with your life.”

Jackson blinks, not sure how to take this. “Are you kicking me out?” It’s a stretch, he knows, but somehow he can’t help but think Derek’s pushing him away.

“No.” Derek spills Toby back into Jackson’s arms, then pulls them in, wrapping his arms around them both. He nuzzles Jackson’s neck, nipping lightly. “I just want you to have a chance to figure yourself out. We’ve got plenty of time for family, and there’s daycare for Toby if I can’t have him with me. You’re not a housewife, and I never expected you to be.”

“What if I get pregnant again?” Jackson can’t help but see the practical side of things. Not to mention the crazily impractical idea of attempting to attend college while looking like _that_. It had been bad enough avoiding people the last time.

“I think we proved we can get through heat without that happening.” Derek smirks faintly. “Unless you feel you need another demonstration?”

Jackson’s responding smirk is deeper, wider, quickly opening to a grin. “Maybe I should get Toby settled first before we do that.”

He walks into Toby’s room, Derek following close behind, lingering in the doorway to watch as Jackson places their son in his crib. Jackson meets him at the door, nudging him back out into the hallway and pulling the door mostly closed behind them so they won’t disturb Toby’s nap. “Are you sure?” he asks quietly.

“Completely. Any thoughts on what you’re going to major in?”

“Something that’ll get me into law school.” Jackson raises his eyebrows. “I hope you mean this, because we’ll be in it for a while.” He’s not going to throw away this chance. He’s lost out on his parents’ money, and he had started to think he’d lost his future completely. This gives him hope that he can get back some of what he’d left behind.

“I mean it.” Derek pulls him in, lips meeting lips and stealing Jackson’s breath away with the taste of mate and hunger. “I love you, you know.”

And Jackson does. He knows that, deep in his heart, in his soul, in the tremors that shiver under his skin whenever his mate touches him. He growls softly, pushing Derek towards their bedroom, the wolf within pleased when Derek snarls back and takes over, shoving him to the bed as soon as they get in the room. 

“I know,” Jackson murmurs. “I know.”


End file.
